Jungle Falls
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Bagheera tries to take Mabel and Dipper to the Man-village...Needless to say it doesn't go well
1. Chapter 1

Jungle falls

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

No! You can't make me! Shouted Mabel Pines as Bagheera played tug-of-war with the leopard pelt she wore. Dipper pines sighed as he stared at the spectacle before him.

For 12 years he and his sister had been raised in the woods. And now they were being taken to the Man-village. Personally, Dipper was ecstatic!

He was curious about this "civilization" thing. He was never that comfortable in the wild...Also he was pretty sure he wanted to mate...And he was pretty sure he needed a human girl to do that.

Mabel, however was the complete opposite. She was completely in her element here! Shoot, If he hadn't convinced her that wearing leopard skin would let her absorb their power; she never would have accepted clothes!

 **RIP!**

 _Okay, really didn't need to see that._ Thought Dipper as he desperately tried to get the image of his now naked sister out of his head. He also double-checked his loincloth to make sure it was still on nice and tight.

While Bagheera swore her off. Mabel blew a raspberry and gleefully ran naked into the jungle. Bagheera grumbled as he got out of the water. Dipper sighed as he walked past.

"You realize I can't just let my sister wander into the woods alone, right?" Bagheera groaned. Of the two siblings, Dipper was the more responsible and mature...Unfortunately, in this instance it was a bit of a double-edged blade. He knew full well he wouldn't leave the jungle until Mabel was safe.

"Alright, get on." Said a weary Bagheera. Dipper quickly climbed onto his back. And they tried to pick up Mabel's trail. Both were completely oblivious to the eyes that stared at them from the bushes...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

Jungle falls Ch. 2

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Dipper had been fast asleep when he felt himself being grabbed and playfully tossed around the jungle. He looked up and saw the dreaded Shere Wendy! A devilish tiger/human hybrid.

She smirked at him. "Sorry little man...law of the jungle! I got to eat you! You look so dang tasty!" Dipper looked around for Bagheera.

She smirked again. "Don't bother looking for your friend your friend; he's all tied up at the moment!"

…...

When the poisoned lipstick wore off; Bagheera found himself shaved and tied to an equally incapacitated Colonel Hathi. Bagheera sighs. "If anyone asks...they're were fifty of them...and they were crocodiles."

"Agreed." Stated the flustered Colonel...

…...

Dipper, not one to take being eaten lying down, threw dirt into her eyes. While she cried out and clawed around blindly, Dipper ran into a nearby large knothole.

Seeing him go in, she puts her claw into it-

 **snag**

Only to find it tied up in vines! Dipper quickly jumps out of another knothole in the tree.

 _Okay, that should buy me-_

 **SMASH!**

"No time at all!" Shouts a horrified Dipper as the tree she was 'stuck' in shatters to pieces! Quickly, Dipper tries to climb up a nearby tree-

 **GRAB!**

But she grabs him by his loincloth! Panicked, Dipper kicks her in the nose, feeling no more resistance. Dipper quickly gets to the top.

He stands up and looks down at her. "HA! How you going to get me now!?" Mocked Dipper...

But is confused at the sight of her laughing...until he sees his loincloth still clutched in her hands!

"Gah!" Cried out a mortified Dipper as he covered himself. But the damage was already done.

Wendy snickered. "Sorry, **little** boy...I thought I was hunting a man...you wouldn't even be a snack...but thanks for the laugh! Appreciated it!"

Mocked Wendy as she sauntered away, Dippers loincloth twirling around her finger.

 _Well...the important thing is she's not eating me._ Thought a humiliated Dipper as he tried to look on the bright side while climbing down.

Quickly he walked through the jungle, while covering himself. _(sigh) If I have it this bad, Mabel must have it even worse...I have to find her..._

…...

"I'm the goddess of destruction!" Screamed a naked Mabel as she burned the temple to the ground!

"What idiot thought that learning about fire would be a good idea!?" Shouted King Louie as he ran for his life!...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
